Once More with Feeling
by NERDgeekSUPERFREAK
Summary: what happens when the savior of the wizarding world and the one whos father has been determined to help distroy the uncleanness of the wizarding world find themselves inlove sexually active and exerimenting with others as well? What happens when our savio
1. Chapter 1

Before you read this I'm going to warn you that this is not a story for young children or the weak stomached cough tiffany cough Jon cough

Parings:

Draco /Harry

Draco /Harry /Hermione

Chapter one: Saterday

Saturday seemed like normal day but little did the students at Hogwarts know an enchantment was about to be placed on the already the hormonally challenged bunch. Hermione was taking a nice long bath in the prefects bathroom little did she know Harry was about to walk in unexpectedly completely naked and decide to play with her head a little bit. He slipped into the pool like tub and straddled Hermione with his arms around her neck loosely pressing his body hard against her. All of a sudden Draco enters and his mouth drops with the feeling of betrayal.

"Harry!" Draco screeched so loud the water vibrated and Hermione's mouth dropped open. Harry smirked and blushed as he stood up to hug his boyfriend of two months and returned to Hermione slipping his tongue into her warm mouth. She slightly jumped as Draco joined in as if nothing new was going on but as if it happened on daily basis. He crept up behind Harry and slowly pushed into him and he cried out an almost begging moan as he "accidentally" penetrated Hermione and pushed back on Draco all at once.

"Fuck" Harry yelped as he came into Hermione without protection (a/n: uhm we might be faced with teen pregnancy so if your against this turn back now) Draco fell backwards and glared at Harry not knowing what had happened, Hermione on the other hand was shocked at this got dressed shakingly and ran out confused not knowing what to think. Harry sat in the corner of the room breathing hard with his mouth wide open. Draco sat on the edge of the pool looking oddly at Harry.

"What was that about, what's wrong with you two?" Harry glared at the blond boy.

"I uhm I. . . I came into Hermione by accident and we didn't have a protection spell set upon either of us," his voice shook.

"Harry what the fuck were you doing anything I mean really do you even care about us anymore," Draco screamed. Harry pushed himself deeper into the corner and nodded with eyes that started to water. Draco got on his knees pissed off and crawled over to Harry and pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Draco I...I uhm well I was just experimenting, because I have and never be with a girl and I was just a little curious," Harry stuttered while tears fell from his eyes. Draco sighed in relief that Harry has not gone straight in him like his last boyfriend Ron Weasley. He got closer to Harry and pressed his lips against his and threw his arms him feeling sorry for scolding him as he had done so about thirty minutes before. He looked Harry in the eyes and said, "now we best get dressed before a friend of ours walks in to see us but naked in a corner, don't you agree?" Draco smiled while grabbing Harry's pants and shirts and tossing them to him as he goes to grab his own.

Shortly both Harry and Draco were sitting against the wall of the tub and resting there heads on each others shoulders. About three hours later Ron walked in and said, "I know what happened Hermione told me everything." Draco and Harry looked into each others eyes and stood up.

"What?" They both said in unison.

Ron just laughed and replied, "Hermione told me what had happened between the three of you… its kinda funny kinda kinky too." The two boy's mouths dropped open in surprise. Ron laughed again and put on a straight face and looked them both in the eye then smirked, "It's okay," he explained, "Your secret is safe with me but I'm not too sure about Hermione she's kinda freaked about what happened at the end of it all," he smiled, "You know Harry if your not careful you may become a daddy and you and I think it was Dracy Poo that I heard last night wouldn't want that now would you." Ron smirked and laughed as he left the prefects bathroom in the same manner in which he entered.

"God, I thought he'd never leave," Harry said as he slid down the wall. Draco smirked as he let out a yawn and muttered, "It's getting late let us head to bed and settle for the night." He helped Harry up and they went up to Harry's room charming the curtain that blocked out everyone else at night so Ron and or Hermione can't wake them up until morning. They talked for a while and slowly fell a sleep with Harry's head on Draco's chest and wrapped in Draco's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Before you read this I'm going to warn you that this is not a story for young children or the weak stomached cough tiffany cough Jon cough

Chapter 2: Sunday

It was just like another Sunday Draco got on top of Harry and licked his chest until he woke up and Harry just looked at Draco with his eyes wide open. He yawned and smiled at Draco.

"Good morning sunshine," Draco said and winked at Harry as he gave him a long passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth exploring the inside of the red tunnel as he has done so many times before. Harry broke the kiss to breath and the rolled over so Draco was now pinned to the bed and he gave a smirk.

Harry winked and licked his lips, "Good morning my love." He lay down on Draco's hard body. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry tightly; they had no intentions of getting out of bed and no intentions of talking to anybody but each other. Harry sat up on the bed and stared longingly at Draco.

"Is there a problem sweetie," Draco yawned looking into Harry's eyes. Harry shook his head and smirked, "You know I love you right?" Draco closed his eyes and sighed deeply, "I know and I love you just as much." He smiled and continued, "We both know we love each other to the point were we don't have to tell each other anymore, it's a given and for you to think I don't love you is truly a dumb thing because there is not one moment in my day when I don't think about you and there's not a day when I will stop loving you so don't be insecure I'm here to love you and I know you're there to love me so lets not talk about this anymore," he sighed and sat up to told Harry in his arms.

Beta: this chappie lengthsucks but were working on the next it hopfully will be longer and better! LOTS OF DIRTYNESS!


End file.
